Trust issues
by Random-Fangirl138
Summary: Percy has trust issues. He is trying to cope with heartbreak and betrayal of those who loved him. After Sally and Paul Blofis die in an unfortunate car accident, Percy is left to take off his little sister, Bianca all alone. He was living a normal life until he is told that a new threat is rising and the greek gods need his help. Will he agree to help them? UNDER MAJOR EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey, so this is the new fanfic I thought of. I hope you like it. Please tell me who

Motto

**Don't trust too much **

**Don't love too much **

**Don't hope too much**

This was Percy's motto. Why that? You might ask. Let's just Percy has trust issues. 'Percy, you can't trust anyone' he said to himself when he woke up in camp, cause he had been let down before. But, he broke his promise to himself. He trusted, He loved, He hoped, They left, He cried, He ran.

And that's how Percy had reached here Columbia University.

"Percy! wake up!" his little screamed in his ear. "What is it, Bianca?" (a/n- surprise) he woke up rubbing his eyes. "Tomorrow we have a play, can you come?" With tears in her eyes. "I don't know sweetie," he said kissing her cheek. "Can I take the day off?" She asked "Bianca..." I glared at her. Then the bell rang. Percy checked the time

6:30 am

Who was it at this early in the morning? Percy walked to the door and opened it. And there was Athena standing there. (a/n- wait... Athena? The reason, there in the following chapters)

Percy was not surprised "Athena," he said happily. "Percy" Athena hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, I was thinking maybe _I _could come to Bianca's play," she said. "That would be amazing! Thank you so much"

"Aunty Athena" ( a/n- yes, Aunty Athena, didn't get a better name, sorry Athena) Bianca came running into Athena's arms. Athena lifted her up. Bianca was only 6 years old so she was not that heavy.

"Bianca!" Athena giggled (a/n- yes people Athena giggled)

"So you can come to the play," she asked

"Yes I am" replied Athena.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Bianca asked turning towards Percy doing puppy dog eyes which were way cuter on her than on Percy (no offense Perce).

"Dam! I knew I shouldn't have thought you the puppy dog eyes." He whined and went into the kitchen and started making the batter.

Athena turned to Bianca and said, "Okay, gotta go, sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow". She put her down.

And walked out and vaporized (she didn't want to risk killing Bianca).

Bianca went inside to get ready.

After 10 minutes, she came out with a watering mouth. There on the table was a stack of blue, hot pancakes submerged in pancake syrup.

She immediately sat down and saved Percy two pancakes. There were only five. Percy came out two minutes later just in time to catch Bianca trying to take a bite of Percy's pancakes."Bianca!" Percy scolded "Three pancakes are enough, otherwise you'll get a tummy ache. "Sorry," she said holding up her hands surrendering.

Percy ate the pancakes and checked the time "shit! I'm late" Percy ran to the door. Bianca followed. Percy grabbed the car keys and ran to the car. Bianca had grabbed the house keys and locked the door and followed Percy inside the car.

Percy quickly dropped Bianca at school and drove to the coffee shop. He quickly changed into the apron and walked to his boss to give him an order. "Percy!" His boss - Dale exclaimed. "Did I do anything wrong?" Percy asked.

"No, in fact, you did a great job. Ever since you have started working the money have gone above the roof. You serve very fast and still make the best coffee, I mean who can do both at the same time? You!" Dale complimented

"Thanks for the compliments" Percy replied politely.

"So, I decided to promote you and give you a raise of $150!" Dale exclaimed.

**Don't hope.**

"Are you kidding me?!" Percy exclaimed.

" No! Why? Is that bad?" Dale asked confused.

"No, that's great dale. Thanks." Percy smiled.

"And I also decided that you have worked very hard so you can take the day off, you can start in your new post from tomorrow," said dale.

"Thanks, Dale," Percy said.

He walked outside the room and took off the apron. He checked the time 8:30. He could go to university and sleep in the first class for five minutes.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey, this is a heads up- I have exams and I might not update soon, but I'll update whenever. But, the good news is after exams I have summer vacation so then maybe I can update. Anyway here's the chapter

Betrayed

Percy drove to his university. His first-class was English (A/N- I am sorry if this is not how universities work cause I am just in school right now so I am seriously sorry)

He went to his class. There were still 15 minutes for the class to start. He gently laid his head down on the desk. As much as he wanted to close his eyes and sleep, he couldn't.

She insulted his knowledge. She cheated on him. She turned the camp against him. Nobody wanted him there. Tears welled up in Percy's eyes as the horrors of Percy's past flashed through his mind.

*flashback*

_Percy shivered as he walked up to Athena's palace on Olympus. He was going to ask her permission to marry him. He was not sure whether she would agree. Gods! Why is marriage so hard?!_

_Percy reached the door of Athena's palace and knocked. "Come in," said a voice from inside. Percy walked in. "You" Athena scowled looking at him, "what do you want?" She asked. _

_"Your daughter" Percy replied. _

_Athena's expression softened. She knew everything Percy did for Annabeth. God's of Olympus! He jumped into Tartarus for her! _

_"You have done a lot to prove your worth Perseus, but don't get too excited.." She said noticing the excitement in Percy's face._

_"...you shall go and finish the twelve labors of Hercules. After you have done this, you shall have my permission to marry my daughter" she added._

_Percy paled. The twelve labors of Hercules. It would be difficult without Annabeth by his side but he was doing this so she would be his forever._

_Percy agreed to the deal. _

_He went back to camp and asked Chiron to tell whoever who asked that Percy had gone on a solo quest appointed by Olympus._

_He left the next day early morning _

_(after nine months, Percy finished all the twelve labors)_

_Percy walked into Athena's palace. He was covered in monster dust, cuts, scratches, blood, and wait...What is that wound on his side? _

_Athena appeared in her palace and caught Percy who had fainted. "Oh, Percy" she muttered and dragged him to apollo. _

_"Apollo!" Athena shouted. Apollo immediately appeared and smirked at the goddess who called him, but when he saw the condition of the demigod in her hands, he paled as if he saw a living corpse._

_He immediately took custody of Percy. He laid him down on the bed and ran into the pharmacy (that was obviously in his palace) and out carrying some gauze, Bandaids, disinfectant, and a big bowl of nectar. _

_He knelt by Percy and first checked all his injuries. _

_"Oh, my gods Athena! What did you _do _to him" Apollo exclaimed._

_"Is he going to be alright?" Athena asked._

_"Holy Hephaestus! What kind of question is that? Would anybody be alright if they had their forearm broken in three places, a dislocated shoulder, a Crack in the skull, five broken ribs... " Apollo stopped to take a deep breath "punctured lung and other than an approximate of hundred cuts and scratches and a stab wound from an unknown source that I might not be able to cure fast. No Athena he is not okay!" Apollo half-shouted at Athena. _

_Percy had been one of Apollo's favorite cousins, and just looking at him like this triggered some kind of... Emotion in apollo (FYI, not love). Percy was apollo's role model. Who would be the hero of Olympus if Percy dies? _

_With that apollo worked harder. He cured all the cuts and scratches by force-feeding Percy nectar. He spoke a Greek curse and cured Percy's cracked skull, ribs, lungs, and a little bit of Percy's arm. He had put a sling, so he didn't need to use it much. He tore open the remainings of Percy's shirt. By looking at the six-pack abs, Athena started drooling _

_"Stop drooling," said a voice in her head. Aphrodite._

_Athena immediately shut her mouth and blushed a little. _

_Apollo rubbed some nectar on Percy's stab wound and muttered some Greek incantations. The wound had closed up, but for precaution, apollo wrapped the gauze around the wound. _

_"There, all good," He said collapsing into a nearby chair. "He should be okay by tomorrow morning, now will you tell me what happened?"_

_After Athena explained to him what happened apollo was dumbstruck._

_"He did all of this for your permission?!" He half-shouted._

_Athena nodded. And was about to say something before she got interrupted by aphrodite._

_"But I don't think Annabeth loves him anymore," she said. Athena had gotten so scared that she was one second away from turning aphrodite into an owl._

_"What do you mean?" Asked apollo. _

_"Well, I think that Annabeth might be cheating on Percy but -" aphrodite got interrupted by Athena._

_"My daughter is wise. She knows which man to choose, and she had made the correct decision by choosing Perseus. She loves him a lot. She would not do such kind of a thing." Athena defended._

_"Just saying" aphrodite said before walking. Athena followed her leaving Apollo and Percy alone. _

_Apollo checked Percy one last time before going away._

_(The next day) _

_Apollo walled into his infirmary whistling his favorite Ariana Grande song._

_"Hey man" said a voice _

_Apollo looked at the person who's the voice it had been and smiled._

_"Good morning Percy" He said and went beside him to check on him._

_" Well, everything is good except your arm. You need to have the sling for some more time" He noted._

_Percy nodded " can I see Hephaestus?" He asked._

_"Sure"_

_(A/N- it is 1:45 am and I really should be sleeping so that I skipped some part of the Hephaestus)_

_(at Hephaestus palace after one week)_

_"So, Perseus how is the ring," Hephaestus asked Percy holding out a box. Inside it was the most beautiful ring ever known to mankind. _

_It had a celestial bronze band and a stormy grey stone on top of it. One the band it was written 'wise girl and seaweed brain forever'_

_"It's... Beautiful" Percy muttered._

_Hephaestus smiled "go and nail that girl Perseus." He encouraged._

_Percy smiled._

"Percy! Percy!, gods! Wake up!" Somebody shook him

(A/N- dun dun.. Who do you think it is? Anyway don't forget to vote, because I seriously need the person who you think is the best for Percy)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey people I am quite surprised to see that so many people like this story. Anyway, This is chapter 3., okay so I decided that no Percabeth (sorry), no Pertemis, and no Paos.

Now there are two options for Percy-

1\. Percy with one demigod who is in the mortal world.

2\. Percy with a clear-sighted mortal

* * *

" Percy!"

Percy jumped awake.

"What happened?" He asked the person who woke him up- Alex.

"The dean is calling you" Alex replied.

why would the dean want him? Percy thought as he got up and walked to the dean's office.

When he looked at the dean's office door. He saw the gold plate with the dean's name etched into it.

**Dr. William Barter**

**Dean**

He knocked three times.

"Come in" answered a thick voice.

Percy opened the door and walked in. The dean's office was magnificent. There were hundreds of certificates and medals on the wall, and the rest of the room was a library. Anna- Percy bit his tongue to get rid of that thought. Three years later and he still can't get _her _out of his head.

On the chair behind the table was a stout man. He had a half-bald head and a mustache.

"Percy!" The man greeted.

"Sir" Percy replied.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

"No sir, Why am I here?" Percy replied.

"Well, I took a look at your profile and marks, I was..." Mr. William thought of which word to use.

"Astonished" he added.

"Why would that be sir?" Percy asked.

"Percy, how can anyone take care of a child, get money to run the house, get food on the plate, run two shifts of a job, and still get all A's in every single class. How do you do it Percy?" asked.

"Sir, you are making it sound like it's a lot" Percy laughed.

"Well it is, for a very young man like you" Mr. William replied.

"Well, it's very easy sir, once you have enough motivation, you can achieve it, "Percy said.

"That is very deep" Mr. William replied.

"But, sir, why do I get the feeling that this is not why you called me?" Percy asked.

"You are smart Percy." Mr. William replied.

"I called you here because I don't have enough space to keep all the scholarships you are getting," he added.

"What do you mean sir?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you are getting so many scholarships, we want you here, but I don't think it's our place to play with your future." Mr. William explained.

"Percy, here are some universities that you can choose from. but, remember, we are always open for you," he added.

"Sir, I need some time to think, I mean this is a big decision," Percy asked.

"It's alright Percy, Take your time. We need to get back to the universities coming Friday." Mr. William granted.

Percy walked out with one thought in his head - 'Mom would be proud'.

The rest of the day flew past like a breeze.

Percy drove home. Bianca would be home. Percy usually came late due to his work, but today since he didn't have any he came straight home.

He opened the door. As he expected Bianca was slouched in front of the TV with a bag of chips beside her.

"So, this is doing homework?" Percy asked letting his funny sideshow.

Bianca jumped noticing Percy only then. She looked down waiting to be scolded but instead, Percy sat down beside her and hugged her. "Hey, I am not one of those who'll scold you, I am a cool brother. Now, let's do your homework together" He said.

Bianca hugged him back and smiled. Percy _is_ the coolest brother. Percy went and freshened up while Bianca sat down on the table and opened her homework. Percy came after some time and sat down beside her. They were done in 15 mins as a 6-year-old's homework is pretty easy to do.

Percy went to cook breakfast when the doorbell rang.

_Ding_ Dong

A/N - Hey, sorry this chapter is short. Anyway, I have good news, I got 95% in all my academical performance, so they promoted me! Guys, I am going to seventh grade!

And I would like to thank all you guys for being there. Please be safe and let's get this freaking coronavirus a.k.a COVID 19 out of here and make sure it doesn't return.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry I didn't update in a while. I would like to thank you all for the love and support you have shown to this story cause we have 1,200 views 9 favs and 17 alerts. It means a lot towards me. Thank you.  
**

**Anyway talking about Percy, who would be the perfect pair for him except Annabeth, Artemis and chaos (cause Artemis and paos are way overdone, not like I don't like them but, I 've wanted something different, but I can make a Pertemis story if you request.)**

**So the options are**

**1: Percy x Zoe**

**2: Percy x Piper**

**3: Percy x somebody else**

**Review what you want.**

**Anyway, I kind of wrote breakfast instead of dinner in the last chapter and if any of you noticed and think that it was morning, then to clear up the doubts, no it is night time and it is supposed to be dinner.**

**Here's chapter 4. Spoiler- Here is where it gets serious.**

Ding Dong

"B, can you get that?" Percy shouted from the kitchen.

"uh hmm"

Bianca skipped happily till the door and opened it. There stood a boy around 16. He had pale skin, black clothes, and dark eyes which had dark circles under them.

"Hello, How can I help you?" Asked Bianca

"Is Percy Jackson here?" asked the boy

"Yeah, one minute.." Bianca replied.

"PERCY!"

Percy walked out of the kitchen rubbing his hands to his apron, not looking up.

"Who is it?" he asked looking up. He stopped dead in his track.

"_Nico_"

It was hardly even a whisper but due to the deadly silence in the room, everyone heard it.

"Bianca, go to your room. Now" Percy ordered.

Bianca followed Percy's command and went inside her room and shut the door behind her.

"Percy..." Nico started but Percy raised his hand gesturing him to stop.

"I am not coming back," Percy said with no expression on his face.

"But Percy.." Nico started but Percy interrupted him again, "No Nico, I am being nice to you right now, if it was someone else, they wouldn't have lasted that long. But whoever it may be, the answer is the same. N. O. No."

"I trusted all of you. I thought of you as my family. I thought that you will be there for me forever. God_dammit, _I even was ready to_ die_ for you. But no, as soon as there is another _goddamned_ child of the big three, the last one is just forgotten. Thalia wasn't forgotten when I got to camp half-blood. But why the _heck_ did you forget _me_ when a _stupid_ son of Zeus comes taking_ my_ credit of killing that _freaking_ draecanae that was chasing him and accusing _me_ of not helping him. When was I ever like that. Nico, tell me. You forgot me when I needed you most, and look at what happened when that freaking son of Zeus turned out to be a traitor, you _finally_ remember me. _To save your stupid asses._" Percy said irritated.

By this time silent tears fell from Nico's eyes.

"I am sorry" He whispered. He repeated those three words again and again until his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He fell to the ground and cried silently.

"I am sorry, Percy," He said a little louder after he pulled himself together. He got up and wiped his tears.

"Percy, please. We made a mistake. We realize it. We are sorry, please we need you. He's too strong to defeat. Please." Nico begged.

"Your scent is too strong, it can attract monsters. I don't want to put Bianca in danger. Please, show yourself out." Percy asked Nico coldly.

Nico looked down and turned to go out.

"If I change my mind, just in case. Meet me at six tomorrow evening at the Whiling cafe" said Percy.

Nico gave a small smile and walked out the door.

Percy collapsed onto the sofa and rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. As much as he didn't want to go and fight, he still was happy to see was one of the few people who stood with him till the last, but gave in to the many people who wanted Percy dead after he fell for that _son of Zeus's _lie that Percy insulted Bianca and hazel and said that Bianca deserved her death and hazel will get her's soon as she is not worthy of living. Of course, Nico didn't buy it at first but believed it after many people convinced him that it was true

The very few people who stand with him till now are Athena, Poseidon (A/N- Yes, this is not one of those fanfics where Poseidon disowns Percy, that can never be true since Poseidon made it pretty clear that he loves Percy to the moon and back), Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo. Out of which Athena and Poseidon visit Percy the most.

Percy's train of thoughts was interrupted when a small voice called him. He looked at the person who called him. "What do you want, Bianca?" He asked.

"I am hungry" she replied

Percy gave a small smile and picked up Bianca and walked into the kitchen and made some dinner and ate it.

Percy tucked Bianca to sleep. Before sleeping, Bianca asked Percy "Who was that, Percy?"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"An old friend"

**A/N- How was that? Was it good? Don't forget to review which pair you want. So, I am working on new fanfic - Memories. It's pretty good (Percabeth gets married in the end. If Percy survives the torture I will put him through. *laughs sadistically* Sorry.**

**Anyway, I will post the next chapter soon. And this one will have all the details of Percy's flashback. **

**It's currently 1:27 am and I am writing this with the words 'Sleep' chanting in my head.**

**So good night!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey people! fir**s**t of all, I would like to thank you all for the love and support because I have nearly 2K views making this my most viewed story and it has over 10 favs and over 20 alerts again making it my #1 fanfic. Second of all, I read the reviews and looks like most of you guys want Zoe. But it is too early to decide. We have like 2-3 more chapters for Percy x unknown fluff. **

**So don't forget to review who you want with Percy. **

**Okay so I am writing:**

**1\. A one-shot (still in progress/ coming soon) inspired by this headcanon. Probably with be posted tomorrow or day- after tomorrow.**

**2\. This tragic fanfic on Percabeth's marriage. (spoiler: it's not divorce, it's (drumroll) character death, torture (both mental and physical), but happy- ending.) This will be the rewritten version of one of my discontinued stories- can't you hear me. So if you want to know who dies then you have to read that.**

**Anyway, if you are like me you won't read A/Ns but this one has an important message so **

**REVIEW YOUR PREFERRED SHIP FOR THIS FANFICTION.**

**Now on with the** **story. BTW, this is Percy's POV  
**

Time-lapse

What happened in between: Percy put Bianca to sleep and went to sleep himself and this is his flashback in the form of a dream/ nightmare.

I walked up the half-blood hill, clutching my side which still was hurting. Apollo said it was temporary but it didn't look like that to me. I was about to step inside the camp half-blood when I heard someone screaming for help. I turned around to see a guy running towards me, screaming with his hands up the air. Then I saw a draecanae chasing him. I quickly took out riptide and ran towards the boy. I ran past him and quickly swiped through the draecanae. It turned to yellow dust and vanished.

I turned to the boy "what's your name?" I asked. He looked around and saw nobody insight. He quickly pushed me to into a tree and it hit me right in the place I got my stab wound. I clutched my side and winced. What the hades were wrong with this dude?! I looked at him almost about to ask him but I saw him taking out his dagger and rubbing the yellow dust onto it. He looked around again. People were gathering around. He turned to me and started shouting.

"Why couldn't you help me instead of just sitting there like that?!"

What the hell?!

"Can't you fight?" he asked me arrogantly.

We both were advancing on each other insult to the other one on each step. And then we came close enough, we both lifted our hands to punch the other, but Chiron came in the middle just in time to stop us.

He turned to the 'jerk' and asked "What's your name son?"

"Zack Skyler"

And then a lightning bolt appeared above is the head. He was a son of Zeus.

"All Hail, Zack Skylar, Son of Zeus" Chiron announced.

Everyone bowed. I didn't. "Why aren't you bowing to me?!" Zack 'Jerk' Skyler shouted.

"Because you haven't earned my respect" I replied calmly but coldly.

"Bow to me!" Zack demanded.

"No," I said before walking away.

I thought that Zack and I will be good friends. Like Thalia and I. But no. He wants to take everything from me.

Especially my friends.

Last week he made Will and the Apollo cabin believe that I was the one who flooded the infirmary. I didn't do it. I mean I might be the only son of Poseidon but I didn't do it. I told them that, but they didn't believe it. I swore it on River Styx and luckily thunder boomed and it saved me. The Apollo cabin stopped talking to me. I had to heal my injuries since then.

Then it was the Ares cabin and Hephaestus cabin except for Leo. They thought I was the one who broke into the armory and broke many important weapons. And the Hephaestus cabin thought that I was the one who again flooded the forges. I tried telling them it wasn't me. They wouldn't believe me. And the worst part, Zack was manipulating them to hate me. They all were supporting him.

He even took Grover from me. He made them believe that I was the one who insulted him and the dryads and later I set fire to them. Luckily little casualties. But they all hated me. Grover started acting distant and later told me he wished he never rescued me from the minotaur and should have left me there to die.

But I still had the seven, Nico and Annabeth.

But slowly he took them also.

Jason was told that I was the one who spray-painted the Zeus cabin that they are suckers and the Poseidon cabin is the best. But I never did it.

Piper thinking that I was the one who broke Katoptris. But I didn't.

Leo thinking that I insulted his mother and told that he is the one who even killed her and... that he should have died with her.

The Romans didn't know what was happening so Frank, Hazel, and Reyna didn't know what was happening.

Then it was Nico.

He just came up to me and slapped me. Hard.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Jackson. You know exactly what that was for" he said.

"Nico, I-"

"You know, I seriously wish you were the one who died instead of Bianca, cause you are not worth her sacrifice."

Then it was Annabeth.

I was walking down to the beach, thinking about how I could tell all those people I didn't do those stuff.

As I walked holding the little blue, velvet box in my pocket.

And then I saw them, making out hands all over the other.

Tears fell from my eyes.

Then Annabeth saw me.

No guilt visible.

"Percy, it -" she started but the rest was muffled. I couldn't interpret what was happening. Then it became clear.

She was cheating on me.

While I was risked my life trying to make our dreams come true.

I was done.

"You know what, Annabeth, I can't do this anymore. I imagined a nice, peaceful life with you. I went and got a ring thinking you would want the same." I took out the ring and threw it at her feet and walked away.

I don't know why I didn't want to tell her everything I've been through getting that ring, but she wasn't worth it.

I packed up all my things. I ran away.

I ran and found a cab to New York.

I went to my home. Bianca was there but Mom and Paul weren't.

Strange.

I sat beside Bianca and remembered how we named her.

When she was born, she was strong and determined. So mom came up with a name. Bianca.

And then she took her mom's name - Estelle.

And that's how Bianca Estelle Blofis came to be.

Ring ring.

The phone rang. Who must it be? I thought as I went and picked up and spoke "Hello, Blofis residence, Who's speaking?"

"Hello, is this Percy Jackson? Sally Jackson's son?" the person on the line asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked.

"I am Sarah from New York Medicals. I am sorry to inform you but Sally and Paul Blofis passed away a few minutes ago"

Everything went blank again as she explained how they were driving home from the supermarket and were hit by an out of control truck. And all three of them died on the spot.

"We are sorry for your loss," she said in the end.

"Thank you," I said as I hung up and broke down.

I hated this. I hate this stupid life.

First, my sister.

Then, my friends.

Then more friends.

Then my parents.

Why do I have to face this stupid torture.

I didn't ask for this!

I didn't ask for anything!

Just... why? why me?

I looked at Bianca. She's the only person I have left, I will protect her at all costs.

I brought her close and hugged her tight.

And cried and cried through the entire night.

I didn't call many people. But there were some unexpected people. And by unexpected people, I mean Dad, Apollo, Aphrodite, and the most unexpected Athena.

They said they heard what happened. Dad cried with me. He told me how he asked her to come with him and that she could be the queen of the sea alongside Amphitrite. But she refused to say she was happy how she was.

In the end. Athena came to talk to me.

"I am sorry, Percy," she said.

I was quiet.

"If it makes you feel any better, I disowned Annabeth," she said.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"I didn't approve of her and the boy because he was an unwise choice, she disagreed. I then disowned her" she explained.

Then Dad came and put an arm around my shoulder. He nodded toward Athena.

"I have an offer for you," she said.

"I don't want immortality," I said and they laughed.

"It's not immortality," dad said and I sighed out of relief in my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, after everything you have done for Olympus, and how those campers treated you. We thought you deserve better. The offer is, you can go to college and you can live a happy life without dyslexia and ADHD and with Bianca" she answered.

"No catch?" I asked doubtfully.

"No catch." They replied.

"I will take it"

**A/N - How was it? Anyway, next chapter is all about the meeting in the cafe where Percy agrees to help them Ummm *awkward face for revealing spoiler* or disagrees**

***audience face-palm***

**See you soon.**

**Stay home and stay safe.**


	6. AN

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating. I have online classes and online test etc. etc.**

**But, if you want more of any of my other stories, check out my stories on wattpad.**

**I am 'Teamleoheart123' there also.**

**So.. just to make it clear. NOT DISCONTINUED.**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING ON 1ST MAY 2020**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey guys, I am back! Now, before you all kill me, I wanted to say I am sorry for not updating and that I didn't tell you guys the rest of the story. But, You have to remember I have a life of my own and I was busy with it.**

**Anyway, this is the sixth chapter.**

**Will Percy agree or not? dun dun dun!**

**OMG! I just saw how many views and favs and alerts this story had. And I am crying literally. I have never written such a good story in my entire life. **

**Ok, so why?**

**Views: 4k+  
**

**Favorites: 26**

**Alerts: 35**

**These are such big numbers.**

**I love you guys!**

**Warning: Please do understand the fact that I still go to school. So, I sincerely apologize for any wrong facts about universities.**

Percy got ready for his meeting with Nico. As much as Percy was hurt by camp, he also missed them.

'No Percy, they hurt you badly, You can't help them' he thought to himself.

'Maybe I should give them one more chance' Percy thought.

Finally, he decided that he would go meet Nico at the cafe then decide if he should help or not.

But even if Percy did agree to help Nico, he wouldn't have to worry about school since it was summer break. And he could leave Bianca with his mom's best friend.

May Parker.

**(A/N- okay, so I couldn't come up with a better name. But there is no kind of marvel in this whatsoever, May is just another normal person with a normal nephew)**

He got ready and woke up Bianca.

"Hey Bee, Good Morning" Percy woke her up gently.

Bianca turned around and rubbed her eyes.

"Good Morning Percy" she replied yawning.

"I am gonna go outside for some time, I left the breakfast on the table" Percy explained.

"You will be back soon right?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Percy said with a small smile and kissed her on the forehead before exiting the house.

He walked to the cafe.

When he finally reached he was greeted by Andrew.

"Hey, dude! Dale told me you got a raise. Congrats!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks" Percy replied with a smile.

The first customer came in.

Nico.

"Hey Nico what would you like?" he asked.

"Your forgiveness" Nico replied.

Percy sighed.

"The Cappucino is good here," he said.

"Sure, I'll have that" Nico responded.

Percy made cappuccino and gave it to Nico.

He sat down in front of him.

"So, go ahead," Percy said.

"Tartarus," Nico said.

Percy looked at Nico and blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Okay..." he asked Nico to continue.

"We are going to lose without you" Nico replied.

"And why should I help?" Percy asked.

"Because if we lose, the gods will lose which will lead to Tartarus ruling. And Tartarus ruling will destroy all the mortal. And one of those mortals is Bianca" Nico said.

Percy thought about it.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Today is Saturday if I come to Camp on Wednesday, we can fight together. If I don't come, you can find a way to stay alive" Percy replied before getting up and greeting another guest.

After Nico finished his drink, Percy came with a bill.

"Six dollars," he said.

Nico looked confused.

"Look, I just got a raise yesterday, I am not blowing it, Now Pay up," Percy said.

Nico gave a small smile to see the side of Percy he knows and he paid.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Percy walked back to home and saw Bianca reading on the couch.

"I'm home," Percy said.

"Percy!" Bianca shouted and ran to Percy and hugged him.

"Hey, so I have to discuss something with you" Percy started after both of them got comfortable on the couch.

"Go ahead," Bianca said.

"I might have to go somewhere for some time and I can't take you there," he said.

"Okay," Bianca said frowning.

"So, I am going to check with Aunt May if you can stay with them for some time, You good with that?" Percy asked.

Bianca thought for a minute.

"I will miss you," Bianca said hugging him tightly.

"I will miss you too" He said hugging her back.

"I leave on Tuesday, so let's have some fun?" Percy asked.

Bianca grinned from ear to ear.

**Okay, small chapter but I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter: Entrance of a not-so-new character.**

**Guess who the character is.**

**Hint: 'Tell the _stars_ hello for me'  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm BACK!**

**AND I DID NOT COME EMPTY HANDED.**

**I CAME WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THE FANFIC YOU ALL LOVE!**

**So, I have been spending too much time on Wattpad. But, I didn't forget y'all.**

**So, without further ado, read the chapter.**

"Hey Dad" I greeted the man in the iris message in front of me.

"Hey, Percy!" My Dad replied rather excitedly.

"So, I heard about the new war" I start.

My Dad tensed a little bit but cooled down almost immediately.

"Oh you did," he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Percy, that's why I IM'ed, Olympus demands your presence" he revealed.

"Oh"

"I mean, I know you might be a little uncomfortable, but they..." I saw he was trying to hide a smile but I ignored it.

"Fine, I'll see if I can come tomorrow, that okay?" I checked.

"Yes," he replied with a wide smile.

I swiped through the IM.

Guess I will be paying Olympus a visit

-TIME SKIP-

"Thanks a lot, Aunt May, I will be there to pick her up soon, or if I am late or something, I will send a friend to get her," I said with a smile.

"No problem! Bianca is like a daughter to me, she can stay here as long as she wants" she says with her kind smile.

"Bianca, don't cause trouble, I will be home soon," I said.

"You _will _be home soon, right?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I promise" I replied and kissed her forehead.

-TIME SKIP-

"The key to the six hundredth floor," Percy asked the reception guy.

"There is-" Percy interrupted him before he could finish, "Ya, I know 'there is no six hundredth floor, but trust me, being a son of Poseidon, I have been to Olympus probably a hundred times"

The guy grumbled and passed the key.

"Thank you," I said before entering the elevator.

I put the key through the keyhole that no one either notices or doesn't care about and waited. The music was horrible as usual, probably picked by Ares.

I might consider myself lucky, cause thanks to Athena and dad, I do not have PTSD anymore, so I can stay in elevators without having a panic attack.

_DING! _The elevator chimed notifying that I have reached my floor.

I walked out of the elevator and made my way to Olympus marveling at its beauty. I got to give it to her, she did a pretty good job and rebuilding Olympus.

I reached the throne room where all the gods were seated.

The gods have been kinder lately. Zeus stopped cheating on Hera after the 'disaster' his last child turned into. Hades and Hestia got thrones and they keep visiting me now and then, they don't reveal where I live to the demigods, and they didn't allow them to search for me or even see me. So, there were no demigod apologies I had to hear. Until Nico came.

I bowed to the gods.

"Rise, Perseus, you don't have to bow in front of us," Zeus spoke.

"It's Percy" I corrected.

"So, you demanded my presence?" I asked confused.

"Right...I think Aphrodite should explain what is going on" Zeus said. Everyone including me turned to Aphrodite. I didn't understand since when Aphrodite cared about war, maybe Ares rubbed off on her.

"So, I wanted you here to discuss your love life, I understand how Cupid messed up your love life, I knew something is wrong about that guy! Anyway, I wanted you to be happy, so I scrolled through your past loves and found something interesting..." she explained.

The color had left my face. Dam you Aphrodite.

"My love life is perfectly fine, I don't need someone else, I already have Bianca, I am perfectly fine," I said a little too quickly.

"What is this something interesting you found Aphrodite?" Lady Artemis asked. Oh shit! She finds out then the next I will be is dead meat. And Bianca?! Who will look after her?!

"Percy is handsome enough to make any girl or guy fall for him, he had made many girls have a crush on him, even Nico fell for him, but of course I thought that Solangelo was a way better ship, But, coming to the point... I found someone interesting who took a liking in him, and I can even say that he had a liking for her. But, this girl was dead so I went and asked Hades for a favor, which I am paying off by giving his castle a makeover, who even likes black?!" Aphrodite replied.

They brought her back to life?!

"Who is this girl, Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked.

Oh, gods no!

"You can come out now, Zoe" Aphrodite squealed.

I was frozen in shock. Zoe? Zoe... Zoe. Omg Zoe!

I was brought back to reality when there was a tap on my shoulder. The touch had startled me causing me to turn around and see who it was, which had made scream once more.

"You!" I pointed towards Zoe

"Me" She smirked.

"You!" I pointed towards Aphrodite.

"I did what I had to do" She replied with a kind smile.

"You!" I pointed towards Lady Artemis.

She looked confused, then I realized, "Sorry, not you, You!" I said pointing towards Hades.

"Happy Birthday!" He said.

"Wait... What?!" I asked confused. What was today's date again?

"Percy, tomorrow's your birthday, please tell me you remember your birthday," Poseidon asked worriedly.

"Pshh! I totally knew tomorrow's my birthday" I said laughing nervously.

"Heh hemm," Zoe cleared her throat.

"I am still mad at you," I said not looking at her

"Oh really, I will see how I can make that better," She said.

"How?" I asked turning towards her.

I felt soft, cold lips against mine, I am kissing someone, who am I kissing? I don't know who but this feels good. I felt my brain melt through my skull due to the kiss.

I pulled back after some time to see who it was.

And of course, standing there was my first love.

Zoe.


	9. Answering Reviews!

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANTOPIA! I AM HERE TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS. I MEAN 20 REVIEWS! THAT'S A LOT OF REVIEWS! Might not be for you but it is for me... And also NO FLAMES FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**Anyway, here is our first review! This was the first review that was posted on this chapter way back in March when this book was published...**

**Guest: I knew this story would suck.**

**My answer: Dear Guest, if you feel that this story would suck then please go and find yourself another story to read, cause I am not writing fanfictions for your happiness, I am doing it cause I have a plot which I would share with others using this platform of, so I am sure that you can find some other story that 'does not suck'. And am hoping that you don't go posting hate comments on other fanfictions.**

**Second Review!**

**drakk91: So he's done his part already, he has been betrayed, and now he's on his way to risk his life once again because "reasons".**  
**Stories are not necessarily bad because you're using clichés, but there's absolutely no logical or good reasons for Percy to abandon his little sister and risk his life once again. **  
**He is the last member of her family, and no one will take care of her if he's gone. **  
**You have your plot planned and you're forcing it, no matter how you introduce the characters in the beginning.**

**My answer: Yes, as we saw in the last chapter, Percy does abandon his sister and leaves her with a person who he trusts, A family friend known as 'Aunt May' and she was glad to have Bianca, and he does risk his life and he does die...wait did I just say that? Oops, I didn't mean to give away any spoiler... Ummm... let's forget that ever happened... **

**Next Review!**

**Piper Mclean 250: I like it so much, it's so sweet.**

**My answer: I am glad that you are enjoying my story. And I am sorry that I can't do Piper x Percy, but I will come up with a nice Pipercy story for you, you can check that out later.**

**Guest: Epic**

**My answer: Thanks**

**Halagenie: I am looking forward to future updates. I cast my vote for the pairing Percy x Piper, and as you did not mention anything bad he did to the Aphrodite cabin I would assume nothing really happened and they just aren't close. Please let me know if I am incorrect. Either way, good story.**

**My answer: If I remember correctly, Piper x Percy would not be possible, because in this story Jasper still lives and Piper believed that Percy broke Katoptris and hence it will not be quite possible but as I said, I will come up with a good plot for a Pipercy story that is approved by my 'People might not like that' editor a.k.a my best friend and post it for all you Pipercy fans!**

**Demi-wannabee2: I love this soooooo much and I can not wait to keep reading It!**

**My answer: I am so glad that you love this soooooo much and that you can not wait to keep reading it!**

**Guest: Go to school.**

**Oh, wait. You can't.**

**Stupid pandemic.**

**You really need to learn a lot more before you start writing.**

**Capital letters? Commas? Enter key? Where are you? This person needs some help.**

**My answer: Dude! I am twelve years old! And I am sorry that my story is imperfect but I am trying my best to write as nicely as possible and you don't have to be so rude about it.**

**H (Guest): Can Percy x Rachel happen? I know you probably finished the story but just asking**

**My answer: Yes, the story's plot had already been finished and... Rachel can't date and I would like it if it stayed like that so... sorry, no Perachel can't happen.**

**And with that, I would like to end this, thanks a lot for the reviews guys! I know not all the reviews are here, but most of them are votes (cause not a lot of people bothered to check my poll), and 'please update.' comments.  
**

**But Anyway! I would like to thank you all for the love you all show to this fanfic, and please do understand that I am trying everything in my power to edit all my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**See you next time with another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay so, this chapter was supposed to be completed and posted WAAAAAYYY back on August 18th but then I had exams and I had to concentrate on them. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so remember when I said I was moving some stories I wrote in Wattpad to here, yeah so I wanted to ask you, people, what's your opinion on Jercy (that's Jason x Percy) and no I am not talking about bromance. So please tell me your opinion in the reviews. Okay? Cool.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

I admit that I had a huge crush on Zoe when I first saw her. She looked stunning, her luscious black flowing over her shoulders, her light brown skin, and her black orbs for eyes. I didn't fall for her just because of how she looks but also because of her attitude and personality. She was funny, loyal, caring and well I gotta admit, she looked HAWT!

When she died, I was really sad and when I say sad, I mean very very sad.

I cried for days over her and Bianca di Angelo. Mom and Grover helped. And then Annabitch kissed me. I was kinda hoping that my first kiss would be with Zoe, but who was I kidding? Ours was *sniffs dramatically and stares into distant space* forbidden love *dramatically wipes tears*

But here I was, proven wrong cause standing there was Zoe Nightshade, alive and in love with me, and don't forget that the gods approve of it.

"Y...You're alive" I stammered.

"No shit sherlock" she replied.

I was confounded.

"You are using modern slang" I pointed out.

"Well, the.. what was it again?... Ahh Gen Z demigods trained me on how to use the modern slang when I was residing in Elysium, it was tough, but I managed" She clarified.

"Oh" Was my amazing answer.

Athena 'tsk tsk' ed at my answer while Apollo and Hermes snickered.

"Well kiss the girl, boy! We can't wait here all day just because teeny weeny jwackson cwouldn't kwiss a girwl" Ares scowled.

I flushed red.

Zoe let out a groan and pulled me towards her again and kissed me, I kissed back immediately cause no way I was going to give up the love of my life.

We pulled away soon after due to the lack of oxygen.

"So, does that mean, you are quitting the hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but if only Lady Artemis is okay with it" We both turned and looked at Artemis.

And she looked like she could kill me by just looking at me.

But then her gaze softened. "Zoe has been my best friend for the past few millennia, and I know that she deserves the best, and right now, Percy Jackson, you are one of the only few decent males left on this earth, I am happy that Zoe and you found love"

We both smiled widely at Artemis's answer.

We could date each other and not worry about killed by Artemis, well at least I could not worry about dying.

"But beware, Jackson, you hurt Zoe even once, I will unleash the wrath of me and my hunters upon you" Artemis warned.

"Yes mam" I did a quick bow to the gods.

"Where next? _boy_" Zoe asked me.

"Ummm... please call me Percy, not Perseus or _boy, _just Percy and next stop..." I took a deep breath.

"Camp Half-Blood"

**Short chapter, sorry. I will try and update soon.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yay! I updated**

Percy had a plan. A plan to make a grand entrance. He will wait until the last minute and then enter, and make some nice sassy comments here and there. He hadn't yet forgiven camp, but... but he needs to protect Bianca. He couldn't lose another Bianca.

He couldn't lose another sister.

Not after what happened to Allie.

She was his twin sister. Elder by 5 minutes. He remember her teasing him using the excuse on how she's older.

_"Mom! Tell Allie to not take from my food!"  
_

_"Allie, leave your brother alone"_

_"But I'm older! I get to have more pancakes than you!" _

_"FOR THE LAST TIME ALLIE! WE'RE TWINS!"_

_She stuck out her tongue at me._

_"Kids! Please you are giving me a headache!" Mom shouted from the kitchen._

_"Sorry mom!" we shouted at the same time._

_"Allie! Don't drown your pancakes!" I said looking at my sister use all the syrup._

_"I can't drown, and neither can my pancakes!"_

I chuckled at the memory.

Gabe... the reason she is gone.

Told her to go out and buy him beer.

She never came home.

If only, he had gone himself, she wouldn't be dead.

If only, he had gone himself, I would still have my twin sister with me.

If. only. he had gone himself, mom and I wouldn't had to face all those years abuse.

"Percy?" I heard Zoe call my name making me come back to reality.

"Ya?"

"Is everything alright? You zoned out" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking" I answered

"About camp?"

"About my sister"

"Bianca?"

"No, Allie, she was my twin..." I said and told her about everything.

"Oh Perce, I'm sure that son of b***h is rotting in the fields of punishment" she assured.

"Thanks" I said placing a small kiss on her lips.

She smiled.

"I like us" She said.

"I like us too"

**a/n: sorry for the small chapter, i was hella busy. With exams and stuff, but i got a new laptop! yay! And today's my best friend's birthday, and I joined the bts fandom, I am in love with them❤️ **

**Anyhoo, I will try to post sooner.**

**Bye!**


End file.
